legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nealybealy
Hello this is a guy who never got featured in-game. I was supposed to... sniff sniff... Strombie=Strombies are Survival Stromlings, and theres already a stromling page. GF Deep Dive=Doesnt mean its underwater, theres also a Zorillo Plaza Deep Dive map. PvP=Theres already a siege page. Find Your Faction Leader=This should go on the Crux Prime page until its released. LUP Team Abs Of Steel=When their map is listed as a 01 live map there will be a page for their map and it'll list that its created by them. -Yhnmko1 Reason for undoing edits The reason I removed your edits to Vertigo Loop and PRDX-4 is because they weren't in a good format for the wiki. For instance, the Vertigo Loop section you put in was in the strategy section, and had nothing to do with strategy. Vertigo Lane isn't an official term. "Standing behind my car in Vertigo Lane" should be more like "A player standing behind his car". In the case of PRDX-4, the section you added didn't really make any sense (I couldn't figure out what you were trying to say, not enough detail) and there were spelling errors. Jamesster.LEGO 19:27, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Nealybealy: Thanks for telling me Jamesster! Like my Alpha pictures? Yeah, I do. Where did you find them? Jamesster.LEGO 17:37, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I got them from a video. Which video? By the way, sign your posts with the Signature button. ;) Jamesster.LEGO 18:10, March 27, 2011 (UTC) The product information on Amazon. Nealybealy 18:48, March 27, 2011 (UTC) When you take the pictures of the video, could you make sure you're getting the entire screen, and put it in full screen for max resolution? Jamesster.LEGO 19:18, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I'll be sure to! You posted those spiderboss pictures right when I was gonna upload the same ones.. Lol! Nealybealy 19:51, March 27, 2011 (UTC) lol, sorry, not trying to steal your credit or anything, just trying to make sure they're in good quality. Sorry if it seemed like that. :) Jamesster.LEGO 20:12, March 27, 2011 (UTC) It's fine! We're friends, so we should help eachother. Nealybealy 20:17, March 27, 2011 (UTC) What??? I have een you on the LMBs what are the pics on your profile and how did you get them? I took them myself. They are of the Vertigo Loop glitch world!Nealybealy 19:07, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Do you have any room on your friends list? No room sorry. --Nealybealy 01:17, May 23, 2011 (UTC) 17:15, May 16, 2011 (UTC) NT pic interesting...how did u get tha nexus tower pic? Drigle I took it myself when I was out of bounds.--Nealybealy 19:12, May 24, 2011 (UTC) 01:10, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Whats the file no one has used? My Lunibook Name is Jazzermb PM me please, NealyBealy. I PMed you! Nealybealy 22:06, June 13, 2011 (UTC) The Files My username on Lunibook is dog4591 and I will not use the files for evil onky for good. [[User:Dog4591|'Dog4591']] 17:59, May 26, 2011 (UTC) 21:10, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I searched you and couldn't find you.. PM Nealybealy on Lunibook and I'll send the info Nealybealy 21:13, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Opps I was on their database not their forum. I made an account there now so PM me. [[User:Dog4591|'Dog4591']] 17:59, May 26, 2011 (UTC) 22:23, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay I PMed you. Nealybealy 00:21, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. P.S. I fixed the sig problem I made. [[User:Dog4591|'Dog4591']] 17:59, May 26, 2011 (UTC) 01:13, June 15, 2011 (UTC) You do realise OoB is against the TOS now don't you? Nevertheless, I seriously wanna know how you got super high up there in Ninjago Monastery. Sir Randolph 14:29, November 1, 2011 (UTC)Randolph Yes, I completely understand. Doesn't mean I don't want to go out there :P and it's pretty simple, just I cannot share how. Nealybealy 19:42, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Please.... just mail me in-game Sir Randolph 00:08, November 2, 2011 (UTC)Randolph .dds Copypasta'd from Skype (which you're not on at the moment :P ): PM jamesster: Uh, you said you've converted how many pictures from .dds? PM jamesster: You've got a bit of an issue.. Black backgrounds. PM jamesster: What program are you using, anyways? Irfanview? PM jamesster: Re-uploaded the guild pics in the right resolution, and with the actual backgrounds PM jamesster: But if you've already done over a hundred like you did the guild pics... Oy vey PM jamesster: <_> Uhhhhh.... What do you mean? I use them from Irfanview. I copy the pictures from there and go into paint, which I then save the photos. And a lot :P Nealybealy 02:08, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Warning That word isn't allowed on the chat, but I'm guessing you already guessed that... I guess... Why is that word so bad? But hey, won't happen again... Not really fair, it's not THAT bad. Nealybealy 00:56, November 30, 2011 (UTC) It's certainly not the worst out there, but the basic rule of thumb here is that if it's black listed in-game, it's probably not a good idea to say it here. Well the word "yet" is a black-listed word in-game. Yes, I understand about the word I said. It won't happen again, and thanks for explaining. Nealybealy 01:15, November 30, 2011 (UTC) How did you get out of bounds in BONS? - Jazzermb Heya, it's me, Krysto. Here's a link to my profile page as requested: http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/User:Krysto2002 Pics Where did you get the 3rd faction specialty valiant pics? Nexus HQ? Jon002 No I did not. I got them from myself :P Nealybealy 22:39, December 11, 2011 (UTC) @NealyBealy, Try MediaFire, that might work... ~Krysto Okay, I will. Nealybealy 23:42, December 11, 2011 (UTC) SUCCESS! Got everything on a flash drive now... the sheer size is causing some minor problems every now and then but for the most part it is jaw dropping amazement. I love the Ronin Disguise :P its hilarious! Among other awesome items I'll post eventually if ya want em on the wiki. You are free to do that Krysto :) Nealybealy 00:51, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Level 40 Thank you so much for helping me get to level 40 today, as well as countless bons rewards. EpicBoss 00:13, December 13, 2011 (UTC) No problem! Nice meeting you too! :) Nealybealy 00:30, December 13, 2011 (UTC) What's the file... What's the file name of this: http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Gauntlet I wanna texture it and get petter pics. [[User:Rioforce|'Rio']] ' I am a Free Player!! ' 15:46, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I forget lol! I think it was named test map something or other.. Nealybealy 20:05, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Hi Nealybealy! To say thanks for help me be a moderator on the Alpha Wiki, I made you a signature based on your faction. Nealybealy If you wanna use it, then go to your preferences and... 1. Put { {SUBST:User:Keo5/Signature|} } in the signature box without the spaces in between the {s 2. Check Custom Siganture 3. Save 4. Sign your posts with 3 tildes, not 4, 3. Tiger Lol, thanks!! Nealybealy Video What happened to your AG Survival OoB video? I want to watch it now. Rio '''http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 22:33, January 9, 2012 (UTC) I found a new OoB trick in AG Survival! I can show you it soon, if you're on :) NVM NVM! I don't need it. I figured it out. 'Rio http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 23:07, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Vertigo Loop Is the Vertigo Loop racetrack glitch still possible to do? Yahooie7 14:26, January 14, 2012 (UTC)Yahooie7 No, it is not. AGS OOB Can you tell/show me how to do oob in ags please? EpicBoss 15:24, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Just go up to any wall and equip your horse, stick its' behind through the wall, then heal or damage yourself. You should be pushed out. Ah, so just like n.t. oob with the horse. Thanks! Np! 00:48, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Reply Yes, by all means, get pics! Reply - Youreeka building Looks good! I haven't taken a solid look at the original but it looks pretty accurate from memory. Thanks! :D I was aiming to get it as accurate as possible, because not many Youreeka buildings have been built/documented. 20:53, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Your Profile Hey! Put this code on your profile under the "Pages I've made" part. It will help. :) *fail* the code doesn't work. Go to source mode to see the code. namespace=0 createdby=Nealybealy ordermethod=title mode=unordered 'Rio http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk''' 22:08, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Reply - Spaceman Bob Yeah, I saw that, along with some other stuff I think that said he dispensed imagination or something. Been a while, I'd have to double check that... Regardless, he's either a variation of Bob or Bob himself. Oh, Imagination? That's his first quest to players. And Spaceman Bob is not the same Bob because this: __MG__SpaceShip Bob, SpaceShip Instance __MG__Raumschiff, Bob, Raumschiff-Testinstanz __MG__Spaceship Bob, Spaceship Instance Bob Bob Bob THAT is Bob on the Venture Explorer. 22:41, February 16, 2012 (UTC)